


Something To Say

by cellostiel



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "I- I get it if, you know, you'd want to break up."-Molly finally comes out to her girlfriend, Kate.





	Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically my first Monsterkind fic but my second to be posted lmao. rating may change if I ever get around to writing the second (smutty) chapter!

Molly takes a deep breath. She can do this. Kate's the best girlfriend in the world, she'll understand. 

"Hey!!" Kate lights up when she opens her door to find Molly standing there. "You look really cute!"

"You do, too!" Molly says. Kate looks  _ adorable, _ wearing cute jean shorts and a black tee. It's simple, but it suits her nicely. Molly herself is wearing a jacket over her red-collared blouse tucked into a red skirt, an outfit that usually fills her with confidence. Today it seems to be doing only part of its normal charm. 

"Come on in!" Kate steps out of the way and ushers Molly in, stopping her to peck her on the cheek as she passes. A smile blooms on Molly's face, and she turns to kiss her girlfriend back.

"So, uh," she starts, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up by the door, "what are the plans for tonight?"

"I thought a movie would be good! I have the new Fast and Furious!" 

"That sounds good," Molly moves to the couch and sits awkwardly. Usually she's comfortable in Kate's place, but today she couldn't feel farther from belonging. 

"You feeling okay?" Kate asks, coming to sit next to her. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Molly says quickly. "Just, uh, a lot on my mind, I guess…"

"Care to share?" Kate bumps their shoulders together, but keeps the contact short, letting her have her space while still showing solidarity. 

"Um, well," Molly twists her hands together, wishes she had something to sew, or something else to fiddle with. "I kind of, um, had something I wanted to talk about."

"Yeah?" Kate sits up a little straighter at Molly's serious tone. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I mean, I think. Hopefully." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Now or never, right? "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Kate says quietly. 

"I'm- um- well-" Oh god, this is hard. Like, crazy hard. "That is- I'm-" Aaaaah, why can't she do this? It's just words! But they're sticking to the roof of her mouth, to her tongue, refusing to come all the way out. "Ohh boy…" She puts a hand to her head, staring down at her lap. "This is hard." 

"Hey…" Carefully, Kate puts her hand over Molly's other hand on her lap. When Molly doesn't pull away, she takes the larger hand in both of hers. "Whatever it is… it's gonna be okay. I love you, no matter what."

Tears spring to Molly's eyes. "I'm transgender." 

Kate blinks. 

"Oh." 

Molly takes her hand back and takes off her glasses, rubbing at her eyes. "I- I get it if, you know, you'd want to break up."

"What?!" Kate practically yells. "Who said anything about that?!"

"Well, I'm not- what you thought."

"Are you still Molly Monday? Or- do you want me to call you something else?"

Molly sniffles. "No, I'm- my name is Molly. I'm a trans girl."

Kate nods. "So you're still the girl I fell in love with, there's just more to you."

"Yeah, but… this 'more to me' is a lot to deal with."

Kate shrugs. "Not to me."

"Kate-"

"I'm transgender, too, Molly."

"Huh?" Molly looks to Kate with four wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm a trans girl, too." Kate says, smile soft. "I don't really hide it, but it's not something I announce to everyone I meet, either. 

"Oh…" Molly doesn't know what to say. All this time agonizing over telling Kate, over fearing that she'd be alone again, and it turns out she had nothing at all to be afraid of. 

Suddenly tears are spilling from her eyes. 

"Ah-! Are you okay?" Kate asks, hands hovering over Molly's arms, worry clear as day in her eyes. 

"I just- I love you so much." Molly says between sobbing breaths. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course," Kate pulls her in for a hug, cradling her head and rubbing soothing lines up and down Molly's back. "Oh, sweetie… I love you, too."

"Thank you." Molly squeezes her girlfriend tight, and she's just so, so happy. 


End file.
